1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary light ring device for a vehicular light, and more particularly, to a vehicular light comprising a light collective ring and a secondary reflecting cover with emitting objects to enhance light emission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles rely upon vehicular lights to drive in a dark or a foggy area. The vehicular lights not only can light the road situation but also provide the other side driver a signal of the coming vehicle.
However, most of the current vehicular lights are not light enough when encountering a foggy or a dark area, and may cause the driver to drive in a dangerous road situation.